Petunia: I Lost A Sister
by A-Potter7
Summary: Petunia woke up from a strange dream hoping for the past to return, she never knew she had lost her sister until she opened the door for Vernon to go...


As she laid in the bed, her mind was still somewhere else. Not in fantasy, not in any other world but in her own past, in the same world but it sure was as impossible as fantasy now. A part of her wanted those times to return, a part of her even wanted to meet her sister again, wanted to talk to her, wanted to see her little son but it was all a fantasy since she knew her husband wouldn't ever allow her.

Soon she was dreaming, dreaming about Lily Evans after a long time. It was a strange dream. She saw a small red haired girl, her eyes green and shining like diamonds, swinging higher and higher in the air. She screamed tried to stop her but Lily wasn't listening, she saw a greasy haired boy coming and talking to her and Lily, before she could listen to him, her vision blurred and voices stopped...A branch fell over her head, she heard Lily scream but she ran and ran. Tears in her eyes, she could hear Lily say; "Tuney!" , "Did u make that happen" ( Snape talking) "You did", Lily replying. The voices getting lower and lower, "You did! You hurt.." She was running as fast as she could...Darkness again...

She was standing on the platform 9 3/4. She could see the cats mewling in their owners' arms, owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, students in their long black robes loading trunks on to the scarlet steam engine. Lily was saying something after Petunia had called her a freak. "That's where you're going, a school for freaks, you and that Snape boy. weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you are being separated from normal people. It's for our own safety", she said, but a part of her wanted to take those words back. Her heart completely broke when she saw tears in Lily's green eyes still shining as they always did. She could feel her heart crashing and it's pieces falling in her ribs... The scene blurred again...Lily coming back for holidays... Lily turning teacups into rats...Lily grown up into a beautiful young woman, looking in her eyes. She could see the shine in those emerald green pupils. They sure were beautiful...And then there was a loud shrieking noise, someone shouting, someone crying and then suddenly those eyes became still, the shine that kept them beautiful suddenly vanished. Lily was still looking at her or maybe only her eyes were looking. The beauty in her eyes was gone, she had stopped blinking, her eyes were completely blank, strange and yet scary. She heard a voice from nowhere; "You're a freak, you and that Snape boy, weirdos!"..."It's good you're being separated from normal people...separated from normal people".

The sound of clock ringing brought her back to her room. She was sweating, breathing as though she would never breathe again. She was glad to see her husband still asleep. As she prepared the breakfast, her mind was still on Lily, those eyes, the beauty in those eyes vanishing in a sudden. They had a quite breakfast. She tried to forget about it, it was just a dream, she thought that somewhere in England, yet in a different place Lily would be having a breakfast with her husband too. For a moment a thought came in her mind that she was actually lucky to have a beautiful, talented sister but she moved it away thinking who she was. She tried to move her thoughts to reality but she couldn't. How would she feel if Lily was dead? No, she couldn't die, not too soon, she was too young for that. She thought that maybe when she would get old, she would get a chance to meet her, to talk to her, to look in those eyes again.

Vernon got up, put his coat on and kissed Dudley goodbye. She got up too and opened the door, and was surprised to see what sat there for her. She gave a loud scream, Vernon came to her and gasped. A baby, probably of one was lying there in a blanket, with an envelope on top. He woke up when Petunia screamed and started crying, he was looking at her, in her eyes and saw something very similar in them. Vernon picked the envelope and she picked the baby, and tried to make him quiet. Unlike dudley, it was a piece of cake to make him silent, she noticed a lightening scar on his forehead. He was beautiful and his eyes were just like...just like Lily. The thought of Lily took her breath. What if...

"What's in the letter Vernon?" She asked quickly. But he was quiet, his eyes fixed on the letter. His face was blank, not angry, not happy, not sad, not amazed, nothing...Then he spoke, so quietly it was difficult to hear. "He is the Potter boy. Harry. So this letter is from someone named Dumbledore, he says that someone named Voldemort, a dark wizard, killed his parents. So from now on, we have to keep this...this freak"

The whole world crashed under Petunia's feet. It had not happened, it could not have happened. The terror tore at her heart, it was unbearable, the whole thing. Every second worse than the last. She felt like falling, falling through darkness. "Well it's good, isn't it, but what would we do with him" Vernon said. She kind of hated him for what he just said. She closed her eyes, repeating his words in her mind,

She looked at the baby Harry, she looked into those eyes, the warmth and peace hidden in them. She had always thought they were different. Vernon would always say they were bad, they deserved it, he, Harry deserved such life and somehow she would believe him. She knew that they were bad, different and... freaks. But were they so bad they deserved to die? So bad they deserved to die like that? Die when their poor kid was left alone..alone with someone who hated him. Was he such a freak that he didn't deserve his parents' love?

She sat on the chair, wiped her tears and picked Harry up and started looking at him. He started smiling, maybe he could smell his mother's blood in her. Maybe he knew who she was. The smile, Lily's eyes made her feel better, maybe...she still had something Lily's eyes, even though she herself wasn't there. "You are not a freak" she whispered.


End file.
